


Shadows

by Moonstruckidiot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Character Death, Complete, Creature Hannibal, Creepy, Darkish Will, Hanibal loves Will, Horror, Its a bit weird, M/M, Sex, end of the world as we know it, human will, my first attempt writing sex :), slighty supernatural/scifi ish, the charter death isn't will or hannibal, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/pseuds/Moonstruckidiot
Summary: In the battle between light and darkness - darkness wins





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melythemac](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=melythemac).



> This idea popped into my head this morning, so I wrote it :-) - I have no idea where it came from
> 
> Will is an Omega but it doesn't really play big in this, hence why I have not mentioned it in the tags
> 
> No Beta, mistakes my own etc

Will picks up his pace as his heart quickens a notch. Light used to dominate here, illuminating all the area not allowing even a millimetre of shadow to cling to the underside of a bench. Now every day a little more is lost. He can see them The Shadows skittering up the side of buildings jumping from one to the other, triumphant in their gains. Being out this late is against all government warnings but work is unrelenting and he’d let time slip by. There are no other humans on the street but he can hear _them_ , laughing and joking calling his name, “Will, Will, you’ll come play with us soon.” It makes him shiver. Looking from left to right he is reassured that the light still forms a safe path ahead of him and to his side. He doesn’t look back they’d like that, they’d know they’d rattled him.

 _They_ have never tried to touch him not even come close. He has seen it happen to others when the lights fail for too long. He has stood in shock as someone is quickly over ran and smothered, there is screaming, loud, horrific but it never lasts long and then there is just silence, deafening silence the kind that makes you sick  to your stomach.  He wants to help he does, but the lesson was learned in the early years when turning back to help your friend, relative, lover meant losses so heavy humanity almost became extinct.  ‘Save yourself and continue the fight,’ it's instilled in them now from birth.

He does press the button, on the centre of his palm, to extend his own personal light shield. Its risky, on rare occasions it can short circuit not just his own device but also the main street lamps. A flicker, he catches his breath and then he feels safer, almost home now, he thinks. Will knows why _they_ don’t come close, why _they_ don’t try to scratch and claw. Its the man, Hannibal, who sat on his bed, the night the lights went out, stroking his hair and telling him that he was his. A great many died that terrible night but his family survived unharmed and the next day he presented as Omega. Gender had mattered once, he’d read about it in history books, but not anymore everyone is equal in fighting and dying when the world you know is ending.

Standing in the lobby of his home Will scans to make sure all the lights are bright, no shaded corners or shadows behind objects. He is grateful every time he finds every thing is as it should be. Winston comes bounding up to him, Will kneels down and hugs him tight taking in a long breath of the warm, comforting, doggy smell. Tonight he feels reluctant to let go but he gives the dog one last hug and gets up heading towards the kitchen. He opens a drawer and throws a treat ‘good boy’ he say when Winston catches it and gobbles it down. There is a note on the table left by Bev, Winston has been walked, can he send her a ‘home safe message’ and would he like to join her and her friends for drinks Friday afternoon.  Yes, he replies, he would like that very much.

A simple meal, a finger of home made whiskey and its time for bed. Will shuts the curtains to afford himself some privacy, turns up the main light and tests the emergency one on his bedside table everything is in working order.  Sleep quickly envelops him in her safe arms.

Will jerks awake the moment the lights go off, coldness tinkles down his face and every breath feels far too loud. He tries the emergency light, it doesn’t come on. Throwing back the covers he scrambles for the curtains, heart thumping, legs wanting to collapse under him. There is nothing but black, endless black and the steady increasing volume of the world screaming as The Shadows come out to play.

The lightest of touches to his neck has him turn but there is no one there, not yet anyway. As the palette of night runs like water to form the shape of a man, he feels limbs, hips and a chest pressing against him. A cool grey highlights sharp cheekbones, smoke best describes eyes that seem to twinkle and the lips leaning forward to kiss him are warm, definitely warm.      

Will tips his head back in a vain attempt to escape the kiss but he hits the window pane and gasps. Its all that is needed for a tongue to find his, it licks slow and gentle teasing him to join in. Warmth ignites in his stomach and starts to spread running through veins, heating his skin. He knows vaguely he should fight or at least try to bargain but the kiss feels good and he cant help himself as he allows it to deepen, he needs more. Thoughts drift away and they are gone by the time the man whispers, with a chuckle, “don’t worry Will I told _them_ not to play...too hard.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely Methemac asked me for more, so here is another chapter.  
> This chapter has a different feel to the first, if I'd planned from the start for this to be a longer fic I would have done it a bit differently as I feel I boxed myself into a corner with chapter one. Anyway I sort of manage to get out of it.  
> I decided to take this as an opportunity to try and write my first proper sex scene, I don't think its very detailed but I've tried really hard.

Dust and small chippings cling to the edges of the latest name to be added to the memorial for the honourable dead. Will’s finger traces the loops and tails of ‘Beverley Katz’ she had been the one who turned the lights back on. Her bravery had earned her a place in the Lighthouse where only the great and the good are remembered. Now she is officially a hero, someone to be proud of, someone to live up to. How she would have laughed at that. Will can see her now, a look of amusement lighting her eyes, ‘who me,’ she’d have said, ‘a hero, that’s ridiculous. I just wanted to make it for Friday drinks.’

Will tells the hard marble surface bearing her name that he hopes she is at peace, he’ll raise a glass to her on Friday, if they make it that far, and that Winston doesn’t understand why she doesn’t come any more.

“Goodbye Beverley,” he says as he walks away. She is gone, lost to The Shadows and there is no point coming back to this place.

He exits through a small door and comes to a stop on the other side. The air seemed so thick in the small memorial chamber, he takes in a breath, holds it, then lets it out sending his grief and sadness with it. A metal, blue painted, staircase leads to the very top of the Lighthouse, he sets his feet on it, climbing upwards stopping only when there is no more spiral left to follow.

Most people don’t go up there, to the circular room with the windows which look out over the world. It reminds them too much of what is lost. Out there horses roam, birds sing and trees, untouched by human hands, grow to be hundreds of years old. The ire of The Shadows does not fall indiscriminately. Hannibal had said they are not cruel without good reason and as Will watches all gods creatures below him he can see the truth of it.   

Out of the team of eight engineers who build and maintain the electricity generators there is only Frederick and Will left. They, and their colleagues from other cities, constantly search for new ways to push back The Shadows. Today all the cities, except Atlanta who have gone permanently dark, will link up to finalise the break-through they have been working on, a way to eradicate The Shadows completely.

Will heads to the lab earlier than normal. He’ll concentrate better if Frederick isn’t there looking over his shoulder. Frederick is envious of Will’s contribution to the global defence network. He is always butting his nose in suggesting ‘improvements‘ where none are necessary. ‘You’ll get your name in the Lighthouse for this Will,’ he has said on more than one occasion. Its so obvious to Will that Frederick wants a share in the glory, wants to be a hero, its also obvious that he doesn’t have the balls for it. Whilst Bev got the lights back on Will is sure Frederick will have hidden under the bed in the panic room.

Its a drastic solution, the total eradication of a species.

It’s not something pointed out in the history books but humans and The Shadows had co-existed peacefully for tens of thousands of years. The Shadows had tolerated fire even though, as Hannibal had explained, it singed and withered them. It had never occurred to Will before that The Shadows could feel pain and he shuddered to think of the way the light ate away at them.

The lab may be devoid of shadows but the corners are filled with echoes.

He hears Hannibal voice as if he is standing next to him, “Can we be blamed for pushing back when you confined us to spaces so small we risked our sanity?”

“Why the fuck are you listening to him Will,” storms Bev, even dead she can’t butt out. “He’s manipulating you, using you, he’s the father of lies.’

“Yeah,” replies Will to the empty lab. He knows what Hannibal is, a nightmare come to life, but he can see the truth of his words and of his love.

“He killed me,” she says.

There is no real arguing against that, “but you were his enemy Bev, it’s what enemies do.”

He can’t remember writing the virus or letting it loose, but the moment he turned off the lights is vivid and bright. “Good night Frederick,” he’d said as The Shadows began to laugh.

OoOoO

This time Will doesn’t startle as a hand brushes against his cheek. “I missed you,” he says closing his eyes, leaning in, soliciting more.

“I missed you too,” comes the reply. The words are ghosted so lightly over Will’s skin they spark a shiver the length of his spine.

A chest, hard and muscular, begins to press against Will’s own. He reaches out, hands skimming upwards following the contour of soft skin, fine hair and firm muscle. Something so solid shouldn’t come out of thin air, but Will wants to melt against it feel their flesh, slick and warm, sliding together as one.  

Fingers dip into the hollow of Hannibal’s collar bone. The skin is taut there, the bones fine, Will can’t help but press a kiss and let his tongue take the tiniest of tastes. Above him breath catches, a groan low and untethered. This...Hannibal... it’s so real, so perfect. Will feels a thrill spark and ignite in his groin. Slowly they begin to move against each other, nothing frantic, just enough friction to stoke a fire.  

Sweeping along the curve of a graceful neck fingers tangle in hair long and silky. Will wraps strands around his fingers and tugs, bringing their mouths together. They go deep quickly like they have known each other for an eternity.

Hannibal’s touch is like shade on a summer’s day, welcome and soothing. It is concentrated, hands unbuttoning Will’s shirt, unbuckling his belt and pushing his trousers down. And it is everywhere a thousand touches to his hair, his lower back, his cock. He feels held and as if he is falling apart.

He isn’t sure where they are anymore, it’s disorientating, are they still even part of the physical world. Long strands of hair fall against his face stroking his skin with feather light touches. Hannibal is there above him, touching his face looking at him with smouldering eyes. Will can’t hold the gaze, all that lust for him it’s too much.

Thoughts whisper at the back of his mind, _this can’t be real, it shouldn’t be real_.

Fingers entwine with Wills, reassuring him, anchoring him.  “I’m here, just let your self go.”

Wet kisses are trailed down Will’s chest and over his stomach to his thighs.

Will shudders at the first teasing licks to the head of his cock and then moans brokenly as he is encased by Hannibal’s warm, wet mouth. His hips thrust once desperate to be taken in deeper. Of course Hannibal is so perfect he doesn’t have a gag reflex. As Will writhes dizzy with need, he’s sure he can hear a low satisfied chuckle.

“I need you, Hannibal please, I, just please, need to feel you inside me.” Will is quite sure he’s never felt so desperate, so vulnerable, he sighs when Hannibal brings their foreheads together.

“I’ve got you,” says Hannibal stealing a kiss.

“I need to feel you, know you’re real,” to have done what he’s done and for all this to be a mirage, a trick, Will is sure he couldn’t bear it.

Will can feel Hannibal’s mouth close to his, their shared breath, their quiet pants, but its not enough.

Hannibal nods. “I can make it so it’s not painful,” he says fingers smoothing back sweat dampened hair from Will’s face. Will wants to purr.

Will shakes his head, “no.” He needs to feel it, to feel he is still part of the physical world, the human world with all its pain and its pleasure.

He can’t help but tense as finger trail over his ass cheeks, he wants this but to be touched there in his most intimate place, it’s still a little unnerving.  It a strange, uncomfortable, even painful feeling as a second and finally a third finger is slowly push in. Will groans, tries to relax, if he can’t take this what chance is there of anything else.

As Hannibal’s fingers carefully probe his mouth lays kisses on inside of Will’s thigh, then he finds the spot and watches Will light up.

Hollow that’s how it feels when Hannibal fingers leave him but he finds himself wrapped in arms, held close and tight. His mind feels detached floaty, his limbs light almost not there.

“You with me?” asks Hannibal touching Will’s face.

“Hmm,” responds Will as he spreads his knees indicating he is ready for more.  

At the first press of Hannibal’s cock to against his hole Will breathes out and gives a little nod. Slowly, a little at a time Hannibal pushes in letting Will adjust to the feeling of fullness. There is pain, it lights up his world like fire.  “Ahh, it’s,” gasps Will, his fingers find Hannibal’s biceps and dig in.    

Further and further Hannibal pushes in until he is fully seated, murmuring into Will’s ear just how perfect he is and he’ll never leave him. It is in the merging of their movements, their breath, their bodies, and their minds Will finally finds the peace he is looking for.

...............

 

Winston slept peacefully waking only when his stomach told him it was time for walks, food and hugs. He pads over to his water bowl has a good long slurp, sniffs the floor in case there are any tasty treats then walks over to Will’s bed. He sits down, gives a little bark but nothing stirs, he pats the bed with his paw, still nothing, he whines.

His ears prick up he heard something in a dark corner, he’s a brave dog so he goes to investigate. A hand reaches out and pats his head. If the fingers are a shade different than normal, the touch a little lighter the voice is still his masters, “come Winston, its time for your walk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the sex and the plot wasn't too bad. I might at some point come back to this world and sort of start again writing a new story to it, but for now I have other fics to write :) (I still faded the sex to grey at the end I got a bit bored, I don't think I'll ever write PWP) ;-) .
> 
> P.s - Will only turned out the lights in Baltimore, not all cities. Without Will the building of the defence network is slowed down buying the Shadows time. I sort of think shadow Will would try to find a solution for both humans and Shadows.


End file.
